Found With-In Each Other
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Pitch Pearl Slash. Phantom and Fenton are finally in a happy relationship together and things couldn't be better. That is until past problems resurface and their relationship is put to the test. Will they make it or have everything they know and love destroyed. Even each other. Sequal to Lost With Myself.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Phantom, you need to try harder dude."Fenton panted with all his might trying to find relief in their current situation. He was very frustrated at the moment and his ghostly boyfriend wasn't really helping him all that much."Come on harder!" He demanded as he screwed his ocean blue eyes shut.

Phantom sighed in exasperation as he looked at his human boyfriend who could complain a little less about the situation. He was in charge after all. " I'm doing it as hard as I can Fenton. "He groaned when he pushed a little harder. " But I don't think this is going to work."

Fenton rolled his eyes, " Of course it's going to, like, work dude the box said so." Phantom sighed again but kept pushing on the model rocket in their hands. They've been trying to put the stupid thing together for nearly two hours now and the last piece won't click on ti the rest of the rocket. Phantom tried to get Fenton to let it go, that it just won't work and stay together, but the raven hair teen refused to let it go unfinished. So they've been pushing it together for nearly ten minutes now.

"I'm just saying, that you believe everything a cardboard box tells you. Maybe it's just an extra piece." Phantom offered in hopes to get out of doing this tedious task any longer, but the look on his boyfriends face told him that the human wasn't having any of it.

" It's not an extra piece because it goes right here!" Fenton exclaimed pointing to the area the last piece of the model rocket went. " Now push harder." Fenton ordered.

Phantom rolled his radioactive green eyes, " If it were going to work it would..." He was cut off by a sound of a click. The last piece of the rocket was finally in place. " Never mind." Phantom deadpaned.

" See dude, all you need is patients." Fenton said as he picked up the model with great care and placed it on a near by shelf with an empty space.

Phantom snorted, " That is something you have never had. " He retorted making Fenton glare daggers at him which made the superhero laugh at little. Fenton is about as intimidating as kitten in a tea cup. With that thought in mind, Phantom smirked.

" I'll have you know I have plenty of...What are you looking at?" Fenton questioned as he caught sight of his ghostly boyfriend staring him down, eyes a glow and a smirk gracing his face. Fenton unconsciousnessly gulped at the sight, he knew what that look meant.

" Why, I'm looking at you kitten. " Phantom said in a low husky voice that sent shivers down Fentons spine and blood rush to his face.

In an attempt to have some control of the situation, Fenton narrowed his eyes at Phantom and crossed his arms over his chest. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? " He asked with fake anger. He really didn't mind Phantom giving him pet names like that, but sometimes they could be a little girly. Like this one.

Phantom moved from his spot and made his way over to Fenton, who was walking backwards until he hit the wall behind him. Trapped between the wall and his boyfriend who was still wearing that smirk on his face. Phantom placed his right hand on the wall above Fentons head and leaned his weight into it and looked down into Fentons eyes thay were blown wide and face flush. " What's the matter kitten, I can't use pet names?" Phantom all but purred out and Fentondidn't have enough blood in his body for north and south.

" Y-you can, but they tend to be a little girly at times." Fenton stammered, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt an ice cold hand caress his hip and waist area.

" Awe, but you love them anyway don't you." Phantom mused as he moved his hand to Fentons lower back causing the other to slightly arch up into him and gasp lightly. He then traced his fingers up and down the others spine leaving goosebumps in his wake.

" Y-yes."

"Then what's the problem kitten? "

Fenton couldn't really think of a better excuse other then it was a little girly. Phantom smirked a little bigger at this, "I see." He then brought them flush together ans connected their lips in a sweet open mouth kiss. Fenton wrapped his arms around Phantoms neck and moaned lightly. Phantom stood up straight and took his hand off the wall and used it to pick Fenton up and wrap his legs around his waist and pinned him up against the wall. He held Fenton in place and slowly began to grind into him. Slowly and deeply.

Both teens moaned at the wonderful friction between them. Fenton threw his head back and moaned loudly. Phantom made quick work of kissing down to his neck and sucking on it. It wasn't long until they both moaned out the others name and came hard in their pants, soaking the fabric. Panting and coming down from their high, Phantom carried Fenton over to the bed and they laid there just holding each other until the high was gone.

They both locked eyes with each other and smiled, knowing that they both had someone in their life who loved them for who they were and would never be judged for it. " I love you." Fenton said quietly.

" I love you as well." Phantom replied just as quietly before giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. " Hard to believe that it's almost been a year since we separated. "

"Yeah, and we still haven't..." Fenton trailed off and turned red in the face at the thought of making love with Phantom. The ghost teen smiled and kissed his forehead.

" Like I said, we don't need to or have to until we're ready. " Phantom said and Fenton smiled. In reality, Phantom was more then ready to sleep romanticly with his boyfriend, it was the latter who was shy and worried about it.

" I know and maybe someday soom."

"Don't rush it."

" I wont," Fenton gave him another kiss. " Can we clean up now?"

" Sure." They both got off the bed amd took turns in the bathroom cleaning up the mess they made in their pants. Completely unaware that they were being watched and that an evio plan to rip them apart was in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenton opened his eyes as rays of sunshine made their way through his window and landed on his face to wake him up for the day ahead. With a slight groan, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and blinked before sitting up straight and streching his muscles. A glowing green piece of paper caught his eye from his night table. Feeling curious, he picked it up and it said his name on the front in neat cersive writing. When he opened it, it read :

_Good morning kitten,_

_I hope that you slept well last night and had many wonderful dreams, filled with happiness and joy and maybe even me ;) I could not be there for when you got ready for school in the morning because of some bone headed bad guy breaking into a bank. Also Skulker came by and I must deal with him. If im not back by the time you awake, (and if you're reading this I guess I'm not) then I hope you have a super filled day! But then again it's school. _

_Love you lots kitten, _

_Phantom 3_

Fenton giggled and teared up at the note his boyfriend had left him and couldn't help but feel lucky that he had someone as amazing like Phantom in his life. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried about him. Phantom wrote the note while he was fast asleep, who knows how long ago it was written. Deciding to worry about that later, Fenton got up and got ready for school. He showered, got dressed and shoved some food down his throat before leaving for another boring day at Casper High.

Some ways, he missed having his ghost powers. He didn't have a reason to leave class anymore, and he couldn't really help Phantom out all that much. He could, but it was hard. Phantom would only let him help if Fenton didn't have any homework to do or if the ghost they were about to fight was too dangerous. They would always fight about how Fenton wasn't weak and that he knew how to fight and then Phantom would say that he knows that but doesn't want anything bad to happen to him, because if it did he'd never forgive himself and then Fenton would feel bad about putting that burden on his boyfriends shoulders and let the subject go.

Fenton sighed as he walked to school but couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. So every now and again he would turn around to see if someone was there but always came to find an empty street. He gave up after two blocks and just dubbed himself as just being paranoid.

That was until a strong arm wrapped itself around Fentons waist and pulled him up off of his feet. Just as he was going to yell for help, he felt a pinch in his side. "I don't think." Came a very familiar voice behind him and Fentons eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

" Plasmius...?" Fenton asked but before he got an answer, his vision went black and his body went limp.

Meanwhile with Phantom, he was still fighting Skulker and it was starting to get on his last nerve. Didn't the annoying hunter have anything better to do then to harasse him? " Give it up whelp, your pelt will soon be mine and lay at the foot of my bed." Phantom just rolled his eyes, the mech had been saying that for years now and he hasn't even came close to ripping his suit.

" Why don't you get some new material, that ones dead." Phantom said as he blasted the hunter in the chest. " I have places I'd like to be TODAY Skulker. "

Skulker got uo from being blasted and smirked at the ghost teen, " Why? So you can go home and screw your human half into your mattress? " The hunter teased as he fired back at Phantom with a lazer that he teen just barely missed

Okay, that comment pissed Phantom off. "None of your bionical business you bumbling bucket of bolts! " Phantom raged as he inhaled a deep breath and let out his ghostly wale. The attack sent the hunter flying backwards until his robot suit gave way and finally malfunctioned on him. Phantom stopped waling and took out the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulker inside, happy to be done with the crazed ghost.

Speaking of Fenton, Phantom raced to school to see what class his little kitten was in right now and was quite confused when he didn't see him anywhere. After he found Sam and Tucker, he asked them if they had seem Fenton at all today and they said that they didn't but if they did they would let him know. Having a sinking feeling, Phantom raced home to Fenton Works and into their bedroom to find a piece of paper on the bed. Narrowing his eyes, he picked it up and read it to himself. When he was done, the paper slipped from his finger and with lightning speed flew off in the direction of Masters Manor.

Back at Fenton Works in Fenton and Phantoms bedroom laying on the floor was a note that read :

_Hello Phantom, _

_I have your 'little kitten' if you ever want to see him alive again you will fly down to Masters Manor after reading this note. Once there follow the instructions or Fenton pays with his life._

_You have 24 hours. _


	3. Chapter 3

The second that Phantom got to Masters Manor he was ready for the fight of a life time, to tear Vlad apart molocule by molocule and just to be a little evil, he'd do it slowly. No one messes with his boyfriend/human counterpart and gets away with it. Just as he was going to bust down the front door, he noticed a piece of paper taped to it with his name in bold writing. Taking a deep breath, Phantom stalked up to the door amd ripped the paper off and read it to himself.

_Come in alone or else._

That's all it said. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter, Phantom tossed the note over his shoulder and entered the house. Looking around the main hall he saw another note tapped to the stairwell banister. Phantom walked over to it, his anger and frustration levels raising with each step, he picked up this note and it read :

_Go down to the lab._

It was most likely a trap, and Phantom knew that, but with Fentons life on the line it was a risk he just had to take. He phased himself through the floor down into the lab where it was very dark. He made a light source with his hands and started to look around. Phantom noticed that there was rope around one of the pillars and quickly went over to that one to find Fenton tied up and duct tape on his mouth, head droopy and eyes heavy. Fenton perked right up though at the sight of Phantom standing before him and tried to smile. " I'm gonna get you out of this babe." Phantom said as he started to untie the ropes, but Fenton started to make muffled sounds. " What?" Phantom asked before removing the duct tape from his boyfriends lips.

" Vlads-" Fenton was cut off when Phantom got blasted to the side and hit the wall. "Behind you."

The lights in the lab came to life making both teens cringe at the sudden brightness. " Well hello Phantom, fancy seeing you here." Plasmius mocked as he stepped closer to Fenton who tridd but failed to get away from the older ghost hybrid.

Phantom growled and glared daggers at Plasmius, who did this old man think he was? " Get away from him Plasmius, or so help me I will-"

" You'll what? " Vlad interrupted, " You are in no position to be making threats my boy, I can and will end him if need be." And just the prove his point Plasmius made a knife out of ecto-energy and held it to Fentons throat pressing hard, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to make it uncomfortable.

Phantom froze, his eyes filled with horror as he watched what happening before his very eyes. He felt his heart crack at the whimper he heard Fenton make and wanted nothing more then to hold his poor kitten. " No, don't hurt him. Just tell me what you want." Phantom sighed in defeat knowing there wasn't another way out of this. Why couldn't Plasmius jist leave them alone?

Plasmius smirked at Phantom, " Well, I want to be rid of the both of you, but then what fun would that be? I want the crown of fire and the ring of rage by the end of the week," Phantom was going to say something against that until Plasmius butted in and said "Or I'll find out what it's like to take a teenagers virginity right before I slice their throat open like a cow at the slaughters. Your choice Phantom. "

He couldn't believe it, Phantom just couldn't believe it. His eyes flashed dangerously green at the older halfa, Plasmius knew what Phantom was going to do before he made up his mind. Phantom loved Fenton with all his core and he knew the other would do the very same for him if the roles were reversed. " Fine. I'll get you your stupid crown and ring, but you better not lay one finger on him while I'm gone or there will be hell to pay Plasmius. " Phantom threatened with venom in his voice. If looks could kill, Plasmius would have been dust by now.

" Good choice Phantom, now you'd better run along, you only have a week to find them and they could be anywhere innthe Ghost Zone. " Plasmius said right before Phantom took off and then he added, " And dont worry about Fenton, he's in good hands." He said in a sultry tone that sent chills of disgust down Fentons spine, he thought he was going to be sick.

But the teen was helpless and at Vlads murcy, all he could do was hope and prey that Phantom got back soon. Just in case Plasmius went back on his word amd things got out of hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The very second Phantom left through the walls of the lab to leave the mansion Fenton is stomach drop and his heart beat hard in his chest . Not fast, just hard. The feeling made him sick and he wanted to vomit, maybe if he aimed just right he could get some on Vlads shoes. The blade that was at his throat was gone and he let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't feel that much safer but it would have to do. "Now that that pest is out of the way, I can get started." Plasmius said as he walked over to his giant computer monitor and contacted Skulker.

Fenton grit his teeth at this, " Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked in an angry tone in his voice and a glare om his face. One that quicklymelted into a look of utter terror when the older halfa turned around and looked at him with an equally as hateful glare that Fenton was sure he paled under that murderous gaze directed at him. Fenton gulped in fear he might have just sealed his fate.

Plasmius growled, " Anything I want you little shit, just because Phantom went out to look for the crown of fire and the ring of rage doesn't mean I won't make it easy for him. " Vlad turned back to the screen, "Skulker, delay Phantom as much as you can. I don't care how you do it, just do it." Plasmius ordered and Skulker hung up with a knowing grin. Vlad then turnes back to Fenton who was ready to beat the living day lights out of the older half ghost.

" You can't do this!" Fenton exclaimed trying but failing to get out of his binds that kept him firmly in place. " It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Vlad hissed back, "Get use to it now, or don't, it doesn't matter your life will be cut short anyway. " Plasmius then traced his index finger along Fentons jaw line, slightly digging his nail into the skin. Fenton winced at the contact but couldn't move away, Vlad wouldn't let him. " But what fun would it be if I didn't cause you some emotional and psychological damage hmm?" Plasmius taunted him with a sneer and smirk on his face making Fentons insides twist even more to the point he thought that they were going to explode, but of course he's not that lucky to get out of this torture that easily. Fenton looked to the floor trying to block out everything it was the old man was saying. " You know Phantom doesn't really love you right?"

That got Fentons attention, his head snapped up so fast he thought maybe he got whiplash for a second. " What?"

Vlad repeated himself, "You know Phantom doesn't really love you right?"

" What makes you say that? "

" He's only with you for the convenience of the situation, " Vlad startes as he circled Fenton, like a lion would to a wounded gazelle. " He just likes how convenient you are, he doesn't have to get to know you, he knows your likes and dislikes so he would know how to turn you on when ever he needs an ass to pound." Vlad stopped right in front of him and laughed briefly like someone just told him a mildy funny joke. " Oh that's right, you guys haven't gotten that far yet."

"He's waiting for me."

Vlad snorted, " Waiting? Waiting for what? For you to bend over and take it like a bitch? Because he won't wait forever, do you know how many people would tie him down to a bed and show him no mercy? More then you think."

Fenton felt his eyes begin to sting and a lump form in his throat, "He does love me, you don't know shit!"

"Oh really, then how sure are you when you do finally give it up to him and maybe do it a few times more, that he won't leave you for someone better?" Fenton always feared that Phantom would fine someone better then him and leave to be happier, but that was more so at the beginning of their relationship, to have that thought now and have him leave him after they have sex for the first time. ...

The idea made Fenton sick to his stomach.

When he didn't answer Vlad, the older smirked with victory shining in his crimson blood red eyes. "I'll let that simmer with you for a bit." With that he mockingly ruffled Fentons hair in fake affection before leaving the teen alone woth his thoughts.

Fentons eyes stung more before he let the tears leave his eyes and choked on a sob that threatened it's way out of his throat. What if Vlad was right? What if the only reason Phantom stayed with with was for the convenience of it all? That all he wanted was an ass to pound and didn't care if he strung Fenton along for the ride. His heart flet like it was being ripped out of his chest or maybe being beaten with a hammer while it was still attached to him. Fenton couldn't decide but he knew it hurt like hell. His guts felt like someone had opened him up to play operation and thought it would be funny to twist his organs around until he felt sick.

Fenton knew he shouldn't pay any mind to anything that Vlad says, but he can't help but feel there is some truth to his words. Phantom won't wait forever. Sure he's he probably could seeing as he's dead and a ghost but not with something like this. He could easily dump Fenton and find someone ten times better then him. And with Phantoms being as handsome as he is, he'd have no trouble.

The thought made Fenton want to die because even if Phantom didn't love him, he loved the ghostly superhero with all his beating heart and he knew he could find anyone better. Phantom would do this for anyone, Fenton realized the superhero would do this to save anyone in his position, Fenton was no one special. The teen hero was just doing his job to protect didn't deserve Phantom, but at the same time he felt if he couldn't be woth him he'd kill himself.

Another sob made it's way through his throat and it wasn't long until he just let them happen. He didn't know how long he had been crying but by the time he was done he felt exhausted. Every time he blinked his eyes felt like they were on fire and all he wanted to do was sleep.

So he closed his eyes and ignored the burning feeling as he let himself drift away into the darkness, all the while hoping that everything that Vlad said wasn't true.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom flew across the town of Amity Park as fast as he could so he could fly through the ghost portal and look around the Ghost Zone for thecrown of fire and the ring of rage for the old hard ass of a half ghost. Seriously, who did Plasmius think he was? The king of the world or something? As if. Phantom was grinding his teeth and subconsciously clenching and uncleching his gloved fists at any thoughts that involved Vlad and Fenton in any way, shape or form. But he had a life to save, so keeping calm was important. Hard, but still important. And this wasn't just any life he was saving, or saving it for the sake of doing so.

It's Fentons.

Literally Phantoms other half and the love of his life. Just the thought of something bad happening to Fenton made Phantom sick to his stomach, core beat dangerously hard against his rib cage and insides twist with disgust. He would rather be torn apart as slowly as anyone could do it, molocule by molocule if it meant that Fenton could live another day.

Phantom just couldn't wrap his head around the why. Why would Plasmius do this to them? He knew the older hared them for always ruining his plans in the past, but to go as far as to actually kill one of them. Phantom didn't understand his motives. Just because they didn't want to be the other halfas half ghost son? It wasn't fair in the least. All Phantom wanted to do was get Fenton away from the half ghost freak and hold him tight and make any fear that he might have had just wash away.

All of a sudden he was knocked out of his thoughts when he was shot by an ecto-blast making him crash into a nearby building. Phantom groaned in pain before looking up to see Skulker hovering in mid-air with a smirk gracing his face, Phantom had to resist the urge to roll his radioactive green eyes. "I don't have time for this." He grumbled to himself as he got up and ready to fight off the hunter. " What do you want Skulker I'm busy? "

The smirk never left the hunters face as he took aim for his next shot, "I'm aware of your business ghost child, I'm here to make sure it goes right. " He said right before he shot Phantom again sending him flying. " Ooops, did I say ' right '? I meant to keep you busy for a while. " Taking aim once more, the hunter paused when he didn't see Phantom anywhere around the building.

Uh-oh.

Next thing the mech ghost knew he was seeing nothing but pavement as Phantom held him down and smashed his face into it. " What do you get out of this? " Phantom asked with his teeth grit and knuckles hurting from all the force he was putting on Skulker to hold him down in his spot. When he didn't get an answer, Phantom growled and smashed his face in the pavement once more. " Tell me! "

" He said I could have both of your pelts."

Phantom narrowed his eyes, " What do you mean BOTH? "

" Plasmius plans to kill you anyway, you know the crown of fire and the ring of rage he has you looking for?" Skulker paused and Phantom made a noise of comformation. " Well the last time you fought Pariah Dark, Clockwork either destroyed them or erased them from all time lines so no one could get their hands on them again...He's sending you on a wild goose chase and he knows it."

Phantom let go of Skulker and the hunter scambled to his feet before covering his ears as Phantom let out a ghostly wail. He was so pissed he could wail the rest of his life. But after a while he stopped and breathed heavily. He was so mad he could freeze over hell and level a field with another wail. But he was better then that.

Plasmius had planned to send him out after something he knew he wouldn't find, that way he coukd get away with killing Fenton and him. That is if he didn't let him live so he could suffer. Phantom tured around and flew right back to Masters Manor.

He had an ass to kick and a life to save.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom was sure if he had a heart instead of a core his blood pressure would be through the roof. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to let Plasmius trick him into looking for something that doesn't even exist anymore. When he got back to Masters Manor he snuck down into the lab and found Fenton just how he last saw him, tied to a pole. Only this time he seems to be asleep with his head down. Getting closer to him, Phantom gently lifted his head and gasped lightly. Fentons face was stained with tear tracks and even though he was sleeping the human teen looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and pale complexion. Phantom growled low in his throat at the sight, he was going to make Plasmius pay for doing something to make his human cry. Because Fenton never cried, ever. Even when the reckless human broke his arm from having Johnny 13's bike fall on him when he wanted to take it for a ride a few months ago.

As carefully as he could, Phantom put Fentons head back down and worked on untying the ropes because they were ghost proof. Half way done with the ropes, Phantom felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell to the ground, only to look up and find Plasmius looking down at him with a frown. " We had a deal Phantom, and yet here you are breaking the rules. " Plasmius said as he tucked his tazer away.

Phantom glared at the older halfa, eyes shining bright with anger, " You'd know all about breaking the rules Plasmius, a little birdy told me that the ring of rage and the crown of fire aren't even in the time line anymore. " Phantom grit his teeth, " You had me on a wild goose chase and you even knew it you asshole!" Phantom raged right before he felt pain on his right cheek. He held his face in his hand and looked to see Plasmius removing his hand. He slapped him!

"Watch your mouth boy, do you kiss your mother with those lips?" Plasmius asked before adding a smirk, " Oh that's right, you can't because you're a ghost. "

At this Phantoms eyes flashed bright green and were filled with pure hate for the older half ghost even more now then before. "Don't you dare bring mom and dad into this you worthless piece of shit!" Phantom spat and he got up and punched Plasmius square in the jaw catching him off guard. The other half ghost stumbled back before regaining himself and narrowing his blood red eyes at Phantom.

"You're going to be sorry you did that you little shit." Vlad threatened as he lunged forward at the ghost teen who fired an ecto-blast to protect himself but it failed and Plasmius knocked him to the ground once more. "I'm going to end the both of you even if it kills me." Plasmius said as he advanced on Phantom with a sword made out of ecto-energy, a look of determination on his face as he picked Phantom up by the collar of his black and white hazmat suit, the bed sheet he decided to use as a cape was digging into his throat.

Plasmius placed the sword with the point poking Phantom right under his rib cage. Phantom didn't know what to do, he tried to encase the older mans hand in ice but then soon realizes that would only help keep him in place so the deed can be fofilled. He shut his eyes tight waiting for the white hot pain of a thousand suns to wash over him and make him nonexistent to this world anymore.

But nothing came.

He felt himself hit the floor and upon opening his eyes, Phantom saw Plasmius convulse for a minute before he fell to the floor himself and Fenton was standing behind him with the tazer that was used on Phantom. Phantom rushed up off the floor and madd his way to Fenton who looked like he might pass out. " Then you're gonna have to die fruitloop, bbecause Phantom and I aren't going anyway but home." Fenton said loud enough for them to hear before taking Phantom in a big bear hug and held him close. He felt the ghost teen place a soft kiss in his raven hair before pulling back to be looked in the eyes and to be met with the most perfect and beautiful radioactive green eyes thay he loved so much. " Are you alright? "

Phantom snorted, " Shouldn't I be asking you that kitten?" The ghost teased and Fenton shook his head at the pet name but let it go. He figured he'd be getting called that for the rest pf his life now. Phantom placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips, loving the feel of their warmth and the fact that they were still there to have and love. " Let's go home, dont think he'll be up for a while anyway." Phantom said as he nuged Vlads unconsciousness body on the floor.

He'd have to come back and put Plasmius in his place sometime, but for right now he needed tp take care of his baby. Phantom wrapped his arms around Fentons waist and pulled him close. Blushing at the action, Fenton wrapped his arms around Phantoms neck and held on tight as they flew back to Fenton Works. They were phased into their bedroom and Phantom placed Fenton on the bed and took care of any and all injuries that he had. After his arm cuts from the rope were taken care of, Phantom then got his boyfriend a clean pair of clothes and wash cloth for his face. When Fenton was washed and dressed Phantom asked, "What did he do to make you cry love?"

Fenton tensed up a little, something that the ghost teen didn't miss but let it slide this one time. " He said things, hurtful things about you and our relationship and I lost my cool and broke down, not in front of him I mean, but I let his words get to me even when I know theu aren't true." Fenton sucked in a breath of air and it came back out more shaky then he wanted it to. " I love you so much Phantom it hurts, I never want to loss you man." Phantom brought him into another hug and started to pet his soft black hair.

Somehow they ended up with Phantom on his back with Fenton on his chest still having his haor combed through bythe loving boyfriend. " Don't worry kitten," Phantom started softly "Plasmius will not get away with what he has done. And that is a promise my love." Fenton looked up to him and smiled at him before sliding up to get a kiss. At first the kiss was just a peck, until Phantom brought him back for a longer kiss. They shifted themselves so they were on their sides pressed flush against each other.

Phantom placed his hands on Fentons hips possesively, as if he let go the other would float away. Fenton threaded his fingers in soft snow white hair and gasped when he felt an ice cold tounge press against his lips before he flet it on the inside of his mouth. Fenton moaned when he felt Phantoms hand slide up his shirt and trace his spine, he then flipped them so that Phantom was on top of him and between his legs.

Phantom smirked at their new position and decided to grind down on his human boyfriend whp moaned at the friction and bucked up his hips to get more. Phantom repeated this action a few times until it had Fenton throwing his head back in pleasure. " P-Phan-ngh, please I, ahh!" Fenton moaned and Phantom stopped his movements.

" What do you want kitten? Tell me. " Phantom asked in husky tone that went right to Fentons crouch.

" I need you." Fenton bucked his hips again but Phantom held them in place with one hand.

"How?" Phantom asked using his other hand to lightly press against Fentons hard on.

" Inside me, to make me cum, to fully make me yours. " Phantom moaned at how submissive his beautiful boyfriendwas being and it only turned him on more.

He fully pressed the palm of his hand down on the others member and rubbed it hard, " Are you sure?"

" Ngg, y-yes! Please! Take me!"

That was all Phantom needed before he set to work on removing their clothes. In two seconds flat they were both in their boxers and Phantom worked his mouth on Fentons neck and brought his hand from the others hip to his mouthin a silent ccommand to take them in his mouth which Fenton did. Phantoms own member twitched with intisapation. He pulled down Fentons boxers and removed the fingers from his mouth. Phantom stopped kissing his neck and made his way down to Fentons member that he licked the tip of making Fenton moan loudly before he took it in his mouth

Fenton didn't even notice the first finger enter his body but felt a little uncomfortable with the second and made a face at being scissored open. But he saw stars and moaned loudly when Phantom touched something inside him. " Oh my god! Do that again." Fenton begged and Phantom complied as stars danced in his vision once more. He whimpered at the loss when Phantom pulled off and out but the other kiss him gently with a smile.

" I need lube babe."

"Check the drawer. " Phantom nodded and found some in the night stand, (they'd talk about how it got there in the firstplace later) and poured out a generous amount before slicking himself up and placing himself at Fentons enterance.

" You ready babe?"

Fenton nodded and Phantom entered him slowly so he could get use to the feeling. Soon he was balls deep inside of his lover and waited for Fenton to give the word. " Move." Fenton asked amd Phantom didn't need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in with a sharp thrust making them both moan. Soon he found a pace that he could work with and picked up speed and went harder when Fenton asked or if he needed to slow down becausethe other asked he did tthat too.

The first time is for Fenton, not himself.

Phantom was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust and Fenton was seeing stars. He felt something coil in hislower aabdomen and he knew he was close. " P-Phantom, I'm gonna " and before he could finish he came hard all over the each of them painting their middles white.

Knowing that he made his love cum first, Phantom came hard with one last thrust to Fentons prostate, his cum was cold and sent shivers up Fentons spine but loved the feeling anyway.

After a while they came down from their high and Phantom slowly pulled out making Fenton wince slightly but he held the other close and kissed him deeply before holding him to his chest. " I love you Fenton. "

" I love you too, Phantom. " Fenton said tiredly with a yawn and Phantom chuckled at that.

" Get some sleep kitten, I'll be here when you wake up." Phantom said and his human lover curled up closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

And as Fenton slept, Phantom was thinking of ways to get back at Plasmius for putting so many negative and untrue things into his lovers mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Fentons grip was so tight that it might have been able to break a metal table in half. He felt his eye twitch and sighed in frustration as he harshly hit his jead on his work desk, but soon regreted it from the headache that followed after. He took his free hand and messaged the pain away the best he could. Bringing his head back up from his desk, he glared daggers at his Chemistry homework in front of him before turning his look to the rest of the stack of homework he had to do because Plasmius made him miss school the other day. He was up to his eyeballs in homework no thanks to that half ghost son obsessive older fruitloop. The grip on his pencil got even tighter then before when thought of the mad man came to mind.

What was that guys problem and obsession with him and Phantom anyway ?

Didn't that guy have a life outside of being the mayor of Amity Park and making their lives as close to hell as possible? Fentons mind briefly wondered to if Vlad ever got that cat they keep on telling the older halfa to get, and if so did he even care for it? Poor thing must feel unloved.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back down to his homework and frowned, he would rather go bowling or hang out with Sam and Tucker then be stuck doing this boring ass junk. But hanging out with his friends was dismissed when he remembered Sam saying that they were busy anyway and that he had to get his homework done because she would check to make sure first. With another sigh, he filled in the answers on his work. They were identifying the periodic elements.

H is Hydrogen.

C is Carbon.

K is Potassium.

The list goes on for the whole table and it's almost as boring as bingo night at an old folks home. After another hour or so on jis homework Fenton gave up and went downstairs for something to eat. The house was dead silent as he walked, the floor creaking a little bit underneath his feet. Where was everyone? Did they leave and not tell him? " Hello? Is anyone, like, home?" Fenton called out as he padded his way through the living room. " Mom, dad, Jazz you here? " He called again and got no answer. Maybe they just have their own things to do outside of the house right now. Fenton looked at the clock and frowned once more.

At 8:30 at night?

Where were they?!

Feeling annoyance creep up inside of him, Fenton walked to the fridge to open it but paused when he saw the noted from his mom.

_Dear Danny,_

_Your father and I have left for the weekend to go to a ghost hunters convention. We should be back by Monday at the latest. Your sister went to a friends house if your wondering where she is. We didn't want to bug you while you were working. Don't burn the house down while we are gone._

_Lots of love, _

_Mom and dad._

Okay, so that explains where mom and dad went and Jazz too. Grabbing an apple, Fenton went down into the basement just for something to di. Looking around, he didn't see anything new that his parents have been working on as of late. So there goes playing with a new invention. With another sigh he walked around the room and looked at the older inventions that had helped him and Phantom in the past to stop the evil ghosts that would terrorize the fair city of Amity Park. His ocean blue eyes landed on one invention in preticulare and he couldn't help but smile at it.

The Fenton Ghost Catcher.

The very thing that allowed both him and Phantom to be apart from each other so that they could be together. Speaking of his caped crusader, where was Phantom anyway? He hasn't seen the ghost teen since he woke up this morning and the others ghost sense went off.

But that was hours ago.

No, Phantom is strong enough to take care of himself. He could have ran into more ghosts, who knows?

During Fentons musings, he didn't see the figure that flew out of the Ghost Zone, knife at the ready and face twisted into a sadistic looking grin. Before Fenton had time to react, he was lifted off his and turned to face with the one and only Skulker, Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter. " We met again whelp."

"What do you want now dude, I like, have things I gotta do." Fenton said in a very calm tone, even though on the inside his jeart was racing like a cheetah on drugs.

Skulker smirked, " Well, then that makes two of us. " He forced handcuffs on Fentons wrists and held him tight to his metal body as he took off into the Ghost Zone, Fenton trying to fight him the whole way. " I just wanted thw other half of my very valuable prize."

Other half...

The freak has Phantom!

" How on earth did you like, capture Phantom, isn't he like, too smart for you?" That comment earned him a firm squeeze around his mid-section, making even harder to breath.

The hunter growled low in his throat, as if sending Fenton the warning. " He might be smart, but I have skill." Fenton gulped at that and started to feel a little scared, actually wishing he was back home doing his Chemistry homework. When they finally got to Skulkers Island, the mech phased them inside and before Fenton could make a run for it he was shoved inside a cage just big enough to hold.

The fowl smell of dried ectoplasm and death hit his nostrils and Fenton crimged slightly at the smell. " Fenton? " The voice of his boyfriend snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Phantom in a similar cage only his way glowing, ghost proof no doubt.

" Phantom? You okay dude?"

Phantom nodded his head, " Yeah, you?"

" Just peachy. " Fenton said dryly.

Both teens turned their heads when heard someone clear their throat, "Sorry to break up this little reunion, but I need to figure something out without you two babbling. "

Fenton knew he was going to regret asking but he did it anyway, "Like what?"

"Who's getting skinned first." Skulker said with an evil grin that sent chills down both of the teens spines.

They were in serious trouble.

**Authors Note : Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Earlier that same day.**

Phantom flew through the window out of his and Fentons bedroom to go track down the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense. The ghost teen hoped he would be able to make it back in time to say goodbye to his boyfriend before the other left for school, but depending on which ghost he was about to fight that may prove to be nothing more than a hope.

" Beware! "

Oh great, THAT guy.

At least he's easy to take care of.

Phantom turned his attention to the not so scary Box Ghost with a frown on his face as the other held floating boxes in the air and was getting ready to throw them at the caped crusader. " Ugh, don't you have better things to do?" Phantom asked in an annoyed tone as he folded his arms pver his chest and just looked at the sad excuse of a ghost in front of him.

"Do not underestimate the power of, um" The Box Ghost paused to look at the floating boxes to read their labels, but frowned when he couldn't find one, "Whatever is inside these boxes that belong to an unknown manufacturer! " He yelled right before he tossed all the boxes at Phantom, who just turned intangible to avoid being hit. Phantom gave the other ghost a look as of to say 'really?' before he pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the Box Ghost inside as he screamed.

Phantom smiled to himself as he caped the lid on the thermos and tucked it away, " Well that was easy, as always, and I have just enough time to see Fenton before he leaves for the day to go to school." Phantom said to himself, just as he was about to take off to see his most important person, he was shot out of the sky. He landed on the ground with a hard thud, cracking the pavement on impact, he groaned outwardly amd once his eyes focused he saw his number one fan.

Skulker.

" I've got you know whelp, no where to run and np where to hide." The hunter drawled as he readied a tube on his arm and pointed it at Phantom, a skin crawling smile on his face.

" That's what you think. " Phantom said as he got up off the ground and shot uo into the air like a rocket ready to fight for his life. Phantom was about to hit Skulker with a ecto-blast of his own when something sharpe pricked him in his leg. " What is the meaning of this you horrible hunting horror? " Phantom questioned before he looked down to see a dart sticking out of his leg.

Oh no.

Skulker rasied an eyebrow at Phantom with his smirk still in place, "Horrible hunter? I think not cape boy, you should be feeling really sleepy in a minute. "And just as the hunter said, Phantom felt a wave of fatigue wash over him out of nowhere.

The last thing he saw was Skulkers grin before he started falling and everything went black.

**Present time.**

Phantom sighed to himself, how could he let something like this happen to the both of them? He's dealt with the stupid hunter for long enough to know when he's created a trap for the ghost boy and even if he doesn't see it right away Phantom can always get out of the situation. Bit this time is different. Very different. Not only is he going to feel the flesh be ripped and pulled away from his own body, but he has to sit helplessly and hear the screams of his human counterpart and lover be skinned alive as well.

So much for having a good Friday.

Skulker advanced on Fentons cage and the human tensed and tried to get as far away from the hunter as possible but his cage was only so big. His eyes landed on Phantom and the look in his humans eyes made him feel physically sick, the fear and the tears that pooled in his lovers ocean blue eyes broke his core straight down the middle. " I'm so sorry." Phantom finally said at last and Fenton gave him a confused look.

" For what? "

"Everything. Getting you in this mess, not being able to get you out, not loving you sooner." That last part came out to be like a whisper but Fenton had heard it anyway.

" You did what you thought was right, you always do, but don't you darw blame yourself. " Fenton said softly and reached through his cage and placed his hand on Phantoms gloved one and the ghost teen felt everything start to melt away and he smiled small at Fenton who gave one in return.

"I hate to break this up, but it's skinning time." And that was all the warning Skulker gave before he phased Fenton out of his cage roughly and all but slammed him down on a cold metal table. Fenton let out a grunt as he felt himself getting tied down and fear raced threw his veins. Skulker raised his blade in the air and started to work.

Fenton bit his tongue until it bled but soon let a scream of pure agony fall past his lips. The sound of his screams intensified only putting the hunter in a better mood as he went and making Phantoms ectoplasm boil with rage.

That was HIS human.

HIS boyfriend.

The very love of HIS life.

How dare Skulker touch and harm what was HIS.

Having enough of the event, Phantom took a deep breath and let out a Ghostly wail, so strong it broke the bars to his cahe and sent the hunter flying across the room. He stopped wailing to undo and free his beloved, feeling his annger flare once more for all the blood dripping down Fentons arm. He then marched over to Skulker and ripped apart his metal suit. Once he deemed the other ghost as no longer a threat, he went back to Fenton and picked him up bridal style. "Let's go home love, I'll tend to your cuts." Phantom then placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriends forehead before taking off at break neck speed.

On the way home Phantom felt a wave of possesiveness rush through him and he held his human boyfriend closer to him. Nothing and no one will ever come between them again.

Not if Phantom had a say in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Phantom laid his human boyfriend down on their bed, Fenton sat up so that he wouldn't get his blood on his bed sheets. Not that he cared about them, he was going to be sleeping there soon and didn't want to sleep on his old crusty blood. That and he also didn't feel like explaining to his parents about how the blood got there in the first place. His arm was throbbing painfully by now and Fenton was starting to feel a little bit light headed from the blood loss. " Phantom, dude, can we like, speed things up a bit, I feel like I might pass out." Fenton said to his other half who was in their private bathroom looking for anything and everything to help stop the bleeding.

Phantom gave an exasperated sigh with some frustration laced into it, there was hardly anything in that bathroom except their toothbrush, toilet paper, and a few towels. " Sorry love, but it looks like I'll have to take you to the hospital, I think you need stiches anyway. " Phantom told Fenton who in turn didn't look to pleased about going to the hospital, but his look of unsatisfaction began to waver as more blood ran down his arm. " Let's go. " Phantom then picked up Fenton once more, mindful of the other boys injured arm, and took off as fast as he could to Amity Park General Hospital. When they got there Phantom went straight to the emergency room. There two nurses took Fenton from his arms and placed him on a strecher and rolled him down the hall quickly.

Another nurse handed Phantom some paper work to be filled out about Fenton. Things like, what is his full name, does he have a long history of medical problems, is he on any medications, things like that. Then Phantom came to a question that might get Fenton either in trouble or intarigated by his parents.

Is the patient 18 or older?

Phantom bit his lip, if he put Fentons real age then he wouldn't be able to leave without a parent to sign him out. But if he lied then they could get into some legal trouble. The ghost teen sighed, deciding that the truth would be the lesser of the two evils he put down Fentons real age of 15.

Because if it becomes necessary he can just take the boy home himself.

After Phantom got done with all the paperwork that the hospital needed he sat down in the waiting room and did what other people there were doing. Waiting.

He got a few stares and whispers but no one came over to talk to him directly, something that he was very thankful for. It seemed like hours since anyone at the hospital thay worked there told him anything. Soon a nurse dressed in pale blue scrubs walked her way over to him, he stood up feeling his core race and pound hard in his chest, her straight face that gave nothing away didn't help Phantom feel any better. " Danny Phantom? You brought in Danny Fenton right? " The women said her voice even.

" Yes I did." Phantom said his voice weaker then he would have liked it to be. The nurse smiled at him and it made him feel a little better, not much but it did help.

"He's doing just fine and is going to be okay. We had to stiche up his arm and give him some blood but other then that he's fine. You can see him now if you want." She said and Phantom nodded his head, she told him what room he was in and he made a beeline for his boyfriend.

When he entered the room Fenton was laying in the hospital bed, wearing one of those gowns they gave you. An IV going into his arm and a blood packet in the other. Phantoms green eyes landed on where the doctor had stiched up the cit on Fentons arm and he winced. The cut started from the top of his shoulder and down to his elbow joint bone.

Phantom vowed revenge on the ghost hunter for doing this to his lover but put those thoughts aside to be in the now with Fenton. " Hey, how are you doing?"

" Okay I guess." Fenton said in a harsh tone, his throat and lips dry making his voice rough.

" Good." Phantom placed his hand on Fentons good shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

" This isn't your fault, you know that right?"

Phantom sighed and cast his gaze downwards, " If I had just been more aware or if I had done something..."

" You DID do something, " Fenton interrupted " If you did NOTHING I wouldn't be here now."

"But-"

" Hey, I love you Phantom. "

Phantom smiled warmly and it brought a smile to Fentons face, "And I love you Fenton, more then you will ever know. " Phantom then leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Fentons lips. He pulked away a second later before saying, " But I want you to start wearing the Specter Deflector when I'm not around to save you." Phantom chuckled at the groan Fenton made. " It's not THAT bad."

"You're not the one who has to wear it."

" So will you do it?"

" Fine..." Fenton grumbled but smiled when he felt a kiss placed in his raven black hair.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Phantom reassured and watched Fenton fall into a deep sleep. Phantom smiled to himself after a while, thinking about how lucky he was to have Fenton in his life as his best friend, boyfriend and life time companion.

Because he knew that no matter what happens in life, no who threatens them or jusr simply comes and goes.

They will always have each other.


	10. Chapter 10

In the few weeks since the whole Skulker incident, Fentons arm had healed up really well leaving only a faint scar in its place. Of course the hunter had tried to come back and skin him again but once he was beaten by a very angry and possesive Phantom who almost ripped apart his ghost form a long with his hunting battle suit.

But nothing big since then had really happened, no Skulker trying to skin them, no Plasmius trying to kill and or kidnap them for some personal gain. School life was fine, no friend drama or anything out of the ordinary, Dash was still on Fentons case and it took every molocule in Phantoms body not to rip the bully apart. Ghost activity was at an all time low, no one other then the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Ember came out of the Zone. So, nothing interesting was going on in either of their lives.

That is, until today.

Phantom phased through the wall of their bedroom and sighed. He had just got done fighting with Johnny 13 and his shadow, him and Kitty got into another fight about some very deep personal stuff in their relationship and so Johnny thought a good way to vent his anger and frustration would be to attack Amity Park Mall. Needless to say that Phantom had his hands full.

The ghost teen streched his arms over his head to make the muscles feel better. His radioactive green eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was sitting at the desk doing some kind of homework eating something orange out of a small plastic bag. Phantom raised an eyebrow at this, he was happy that his procrastinating human counterpart was doing something important before goofing off but found it odd at the same time.

And what was he eating?

Fenton reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out the contents and when he brought it to his mouth it made a crunch. Feeling his curiosity rise, Phantom floated over to see what Fenton was eating and couldn't believe his eyes, he had to rub them and do a double take just to make sure that he was seeing right.

Fenton was eating baby carrots.

Fenton.

The guy who binges on junk food for a week straight and wouldn't touch a vegetable with a thousand foot pole. " Fenton, you feeling okay?" Phantom asked feeling a little concerned for his boyfriend just because it was out of character for him to willingly eat vegetables.

Turning his attention away from his homework, Fenton smiled at the ghost boy "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

" You're eating vegetables. "

Fenton stopped mid chew to look at the half eaten carrot in his hand and frowned. Why the hell was he eating carrots? He hates carrots! " Hmm, I guess I am. I don't know why." He said truthfully as he put the small vegetable down.

Phantom purged his lips and narrowed his eyebrows, " I expected you to be playing video games and eating Cheetos or some sort of junk." Phantom mused and as the words left his mouth, the very thought of junk food made Fentons stomach turn with disgust and Phantom started to watch the boy in front of him turn green in the face. " Fenton, are you going to be-" And before the ghost could finish his sentence, his human boyfriend was up and out of the chair quicker then he could blink.

Fenton raced into his private bathroom and fell to his knees in front of his toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach, the undigested food scraping his throat making it sore. After a minute of throwing up, Fenton started breathing heavily to calm himself down. He jumped when he felt an ice cold hand rib circles in his back, he soon relaxed into the touch when he realized who it was and sighed. Fenton then spat into the porcelain thrown before flushing it and standing up on shaking legs. " Man, that was awful. " Fenton said finally, his voice hoarse from vomitting.

" Yeah," Phantom agreed, " Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital. " Phantom suggested but when he saw the face he got he knew it wasn't going to happen.

" I'm sure it's just a bug going around dude, I'll be fine."

Phantom wasn't convinced.

~~DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP~~

The two days later when Phantom came home from his day patrol, Fenton was sitting on the end of their bed, his face down with his hat in his lap. Phantom flew over to him and sat down beside him putting his hand on the others shoulder. " Fenton, you okay?"

With a shaky breath, Fenton lifted his head to make eye contact with Phantom, his ocean blue eyes filled with tears and Phantom felt a pull at his core. He sat closer to the other and put his arm around him. "Phantom we need to have a serious talk." Fenton said slowly so his voice wouldn't crack.

" What's the matter babe?"

" I went to the doctors today, and I found out what's wrong with me."

FLASH BLACK

_With a deep breath, Fenton entered through the glass doors of the doctors office and signed himself in before going to wait in the waiting room. It's been almost threw days of him puking his guts out and it wasn't getting any better, if anything it was getting worse. And with some prompting from his two best friends who were worried sick about him leaving class for fifteen minutes to see his lunch again, he finally decided to go see the doctor. _

_It didn't take long for the nurse to get back to him and he was in to see a doctor in less then half an hour. The doctor was a man in his late twenties dressed in a pure blue outfit and white sneakers. " Hello there Danny, I'm doctor Harlem what seem to be the problem? "_

_" Well I've been thorwing up a lot, been feeling tired more than normal and just not myself." Fenton explained and the doctor wrote down all he said._

_"Okay, I'm going to run some tests and we will see what's what. " then did a physical exam, took some blood and a urine sample. _

_An hour later the doctor came back to Fenton with a look on his face that sort of scared the teen. " Okay, there is no easy way to say this, and yes, we have ran the test a few times. But we know what's wrong with you." He said gently. _

_" What is it?" _

END FLASH BACK

"Phantom, I'm pregnant. "


	11. Chapter 11

Phantom was shocked into silence for a brief moment, unable to believe his ears at what he just heard. Was Fenton joking? Because it's not funny, but when his normally care free and joking boyfriend didn't say anything and just looked at the ghost teen with tear filled eyes that looked about ready to spill over, that's when Phantom knew that what he said wasn't a joke. They were really going to have a baby together. Knowing that he must be giving his human counterpart a silent heart attack with his silence, he cleared his throat. " You are? I mean, you're sure you didn't get someone else's results? " Phantom asked with uncertainty in his voice. Fenton is a boy he can't be pregnant.

Fenton reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked really crumpled from being in his pocket, he handed it to Phantom who took the paper with care. " They took many tests dude, and it came back positive each time." Fenton explained in a low voice just barely above a whisper but Phantom still heard him anyway.

Opening the paper Phantom read the contents, then reread it to make sure that it was what it was. When he was done he folded the paper back up and dropped it on the floor before turning to Fenton who was beyond scared on the inside. What if Phantom was mad that he got pregnant? What if he was going to leave him? What if-

Fentons thoughts were cut off when he felt a familiar pair of ice cold lips press against his warm ones and sighed contently. When the ghost boy pulled back he smiled at Fenton which made the other teen feel a thousand times better making him smile in return. " We are in this together, I will be with you every step of the way." Phantom said with his forehead pressed against Fentons.

" You're not mad?"

" Why would I be mad? I love you, and even though this is going to be hard I believe that we can do this." Phantom reassured as he cupped Fentons face with his left hand and his right hand on the others hip.

" I love you too, but I thought you wouldn't..." Fenton trailed off and cast his gaze to the ground. Phantom frowned, he pressed his lips to the others in a quick peck before speaking.

" You thought I wouldn't want it, so this means you're going to keep it?"

"How can I not? It's not fair to the baby and I would be wondering all my life what they woukd have been like." Fentons voice got softer and Phantom smiled sweetly at him.

" Okay, whatever you want to do." Phantom then sealed their lips together in a messy open mouth kiss. Fenton placed his hands on Phantoms shoulders and was guided to lay down and he obeyed. Phantom sat lightly on his hips and moved his hands up his shirt, rubbing small circles over Fentons belly and he felt the other smile.

Phantom felt a huge serge of possesive dominance rush through him and rest in his core. This is his human with his soon to be child and he would be damned to an early hell if he let anything happen to them. Fenton laced his fingers in soft snow white hair and that feeling inside Phantom amplified, his ghostly arua glowed brighter and the invisible breeze that blew his hair and cape picked up a little pace. They pulled away from the kiss and just looked at each other. Phantom was the one to first break the silence, " You do know you have to tell people, right? "

The smile on Fentons face dropped and it hurt Phantom seeing it on his face, but he did have to tell people about this, they will start to wonder why Fentons gaining weight, being moody, eating weird things and most of all, where a baby magically came from. The human sighed knowing that there was no way out of this one.

"I'm telling Sam and Tucker tomorrow before I tell mom and dad. That talk will take much longer." Fenton said thinking about the storm that was on its way to make his life harder. He knew the talk with his parents wouldn't be easy, but hopefully in the grand look of things that it will all be worth all the headaches, stomachaches and the arguments that will follow within the next nine months.

"Okay, I can be there if you want." Phantom offered and Fenton nodded. Even though their friends will understand, the talk with them won't be a walk im the park.

~~DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

The next day after school Fenton invited his best friends over for the evening. The whole walk home his heart was beating hard in his chest like it wanted to jump out and run away from him. He tried to think of something, anything else to get his mind off of the in pending conversation that will soon take place but there was nothing.

Upon seeing the sign of Fenton Works in the nearby distance, he started to sweat a little and thought maybe it was a bad idea, but he knew that he'd have to tell them anyway. No way around it .

" Danny, you okay? You've been so quiet. " Sam asked as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

" Yeah, there's just something I need to tell you guys. Something serious. " Fenton felt his stomach twist in knots and felt like he was going to puke for the second time that day.

" What is it man?" Tucker asked as they entered his room and shut the door.

With a deep breath Fenton was about to begin when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, making his feel better. "Okay, you might think that im joking but this is really happening. I found out why I've been so sick." He paused looking at his friends faces for a reaction but their faces gave nothing away. " I'm pregnant with Phantoms baby."

Sams jaw hit the floor, eyes wide like dinner plates. She didn't know what to say, how could she? What do you say to something like that?

Tucker on the other hand was gapping like a fish before he found his voice, "Nice try dude. "

Fenton frowned, " I'm not lying, here." He handed Tucker the paper the doctor gave him and the smile on Tuckers face dropped and he gave his friend a serious look.

" Dude, you're really...How?"

Fenton shrugged, " Not really sure on that one, must be a ghost thing I guess."

"Well congratulations and good luck man." Tucker smiled giving the paper back and Fenton started to feel better.

"Sam?"

" Danny, how are you going to tell your parents that a ghost, Amity Parks superhero no less knocked you up? " Sam asked amd Fenton winced at her tone. It wasn't friendly but also not too mean at the same time but it sounded judgmental and that hurt Fenton.

Feeling his boyfriends discomfort, Phantom glared at Sam who shot one back. But unknown to the superhero his normally radioactive green eyes flashed a dark crimson red that put some fear into the goths heart. " This is something we were going to do on the weekend, and we have had time to talk this over. " Phantom answered in neutral but bitter tone.

Sam nodded slowly in understanding, " Okay, well thank you for telling us and I hope things go well. I'd stay longer but I have things I gotta do and technically Tucker is grounded, so we better get going, bye Danny!" She then looked at the ghost half of her best friend and shivered under his gaze. " Bye Phantom. " And with that she grabbed her other friend and nearly raced out of the Fenton household faster then a bat out of hell.

" I think that went well." Phantom said and Fenton gave him a dry laugh.

" Yeah, could have been worse I guess. I'm gonna shower before I start our homework kay." Phantom nodded and watched his lover enter their bathroom before floating over to the window and watching their friends walk away. He felt another surge go through him, he didn't know what it was but he didn't stop it from rushing through his dead veins and staying in his core.

Whatever the feeling was, it made his eyes glow red.


	12. Chapter 12

Fenton left the bathroom with a rush of steam following behind him. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants, a black tank top and and forest green hoodie before sitting down at his work desk to get started on his homework that Mr Lancer had given out for tonight. The man was a slave driver but a good teacher nonetheless. Sighing Fenton opened up his math text book and wrinkled up his nose, he hated math with a passion but not doing the work would end up in a week on detentions for him.

After about half an hour at working at his math, he was startled by two cold hands being placed on his shoulders. Looking back he saw Phantom floating there with a smile on his face, green eyes glowing softly. Fenton returned the smile before turning back. Seconds later he felt Phantoms hands move up and down in a message like motion, something that was making the human very sleepy. " Dude, you're making me sleepy, I need to like, get this done for tomorrow. " Fenton said as he felt his muscles relax and eyes get heavy. He didn't know he was this tired.

" You seem exhausted love, and its my homework too so I can do most of it while you sleep. I really don't mind, I could use something to do rather than fighting ghosts all day." Phantom said gently in Fentons ear, knowing that his menstruations were getting to his human half. " A short nap won't hurt anything, I'm sure of it." Fenton nodded his head and was soon picked up bridal style by his ghost half, resting his head on the others chest hearing his core beat softly in his chest only helped to pull Fenton closer to the land of the unconscious.

Phantom pulled back the blanket and laid his boyfriend down with care before laying down behind him with his chest pressed firmly to the others back, leaving no space between them. Phantom then snuck a hand up Fentons hoodie and tank top to rub circles over his stomach, where he thinks the baby would be. Fenton sighed before snuggling closer to his ghost.

A few minutes later when Fentons breathing evened out and his body went slack in Phantoms hold, the ghost quietly moved away from his sleeping lover and looked towards the window. He glared at it, his eyes turning the color of fresh blood. With one last look to his human counterpart, sleeping peacefully in dreamland, he took off out the window and began looking for two certain people.

There is something he needs to have a talk with them about.

~ ~ DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

"Owow, Sam let up would you? We are no wheres near Dannys house any more, plus speaking of Danny why did you lie to him? I'm not grounded. " Tucker asked as he was being dragged by his arm to where ever Sam was taking him. He didn't know what had gotten in to her, one minute they were just talking about how Danny was going to tell his parents about the baby, and the next thing he knows he's being pulled out of the Fenton household and down the street faster than he could blink.

Sam dropped his arm and gave Tucker a pointed look, " Tucker, there is something wrong with Phantom! "

"What makes you say that? "

Sam rolled her eyes, " All I did was ask Danny how he was going to tell his parents, and Phantom glared at me. His eyes even turned red for a second, it kinda freaked me out."

"Well to be fair Sam, I heard HOW you asked him and it sounded a little harsh. Maybe Phantom was just being a little over protective, Danny IS carrying the ghosts baby after all. Maybe when ghosts get a mate they also get a feral side too, ya know, to make others back off." Tucker explained and Sam nodded in agreement. It did sound like the theory would make sense, but if Phantom was going feral...

" Do you think Danny is safe with Phantom? I mean, if he is getting a feral side what if he provokes it and Phantom turns on him?" Sam asked with concern in her voice and worry in her violet eyes.

Tucker rolled his, " Sam, I think Phantom has more control then that and besides he loves Danny too much. I think he will only get that way when someone threatens Danny."

Sam frowned, she still didn't like the thought of Phantom losing it on Danny, if there was the off chance the ghost lost his mind for a split second. " Yeah, well I don't trust him."

"That's not very fair Sam."

The goth and the techno geek froze upon hearing that familiar yet dark voice. Turning to face the voice, they were faced with a very angry, arms crossed and red eyed Phantom who was glaring at them. Tucker gulped and was screaming on the inside from the look the ghost teen was giving them but Sam stood her ground and gave the glare back. " Not fair? You know what's not fair! You getting Danny pregnant isn't fair or right!"

At her words, Phantoms eyes darkened a shade of red the same color as fine wine. He snarled low in his throat and Sam watched in inner terror as two fangs grew from his normal teeth and came to a perfect point, his normally tan skin lightened to the point of matching his snow white hair, which was flicking in the invisable breeze. " Now you listen to me, and you listen good," Phantom began, his voice low and dark that it sent shivers up Sams spine. " First off I didn't mean too, it just happened like it does to thousands of people around the world and second if you're not going to be there for us and our future, then stay out of it. He has enough stress without the likes of YOU making it worse." Phantom warned and the two friends couldn't believe their ears.

"Phantom, we only want what's best for Danny." Sam said calmly.

Phantom narrowed his eyes and his facial features softened, his eyes went back to that beautiful green" Fine, but if you really want what's best for him then you will either support him through this or just get out of his life." Phantom hissed his eyes going red again.

" You can't do that!" Tucker stated but soon shut his mouth when Phantom came up in their personal space and grabbed them by the front of their shirts.

" Wanna bet?" Phantom growled showing off his newly aquired fangs.

" What would Danny say if he knew what you were doing right now?" Sam asked feeling a little brave but when those eyes landed on her that bravery died.

Phantom snorted, " What makes you think he'd believe you? It's your word over mine and I'm sure he would listen to me first and foremost. " Phantom said with a smirk. " And he will neber know of this little conversation, or else."

"Or else what?" Tucker squeaked and Phantoms smirk broadened.

" Or else you'll never see him again." Sam and Tucker gasped at the statement. Phantom wouldn't, he just wouldn't.

" You would hurt him!" Sam exclaimed and the ghost teen put them down.

"Who said anything about hurting HIM." And with that Phantom took of back towards Fenton Works leaving Sam and Tucker in fear for their lives.

~ ~ DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

Phantom phased through the building and into their bedroom to see Fenton still sleeping peacefully and he smiled. Made it back before he woke up, just how he planned. He then went into the bathroom to quickly wash up from being out all day, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and gasped.

Red eyes and fangs stood out to him. He took a deep breath to calm down and watched in awe as his blood res eyes turned back to that radioactive green and the fangs withdrew and turned into normal teeth. He sighed before going on with his business.

After cleaning himself up he left the bathroom and sat down at the desk to finish what homework was left. He cast a final gaze to his sleeping boyfriend and smiled before putting his attention back on his work.

He knew what those eyes and fangs meant, and he had to be careful. He can't afford to lose it on someone when he goes into his feral side.

Authors Note : Thank you for the reviews! And to the person who gave me the idea of making Phantom feral, (you know who you are ;) ) thank you! More to come!


	13. Chapter 13

A blazing sound cut though the silence in the dimly lit bedroom, Fenton nearly fell off of the bed from being startled awake. He hit the off button on his alarm and groaned at the fact that he had to go to school. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he went into his bathroom to do his business before getting dressed in a pair of jeans, white and red t-shirt, green plaid over shirt and red hat on top of his head.

But when he went to put his jeans on they didn't fit right, they were too tight in the hips to the point of being uncomfortable, so he ripped them off and threw them violently on the with a huff. After his mini hissy fit, Fenton found a pair that were a little big for him, so to keep them from falling down he put on a black belt before going downstairs for breakfast.

Entering the kitchen Fenton went straight for the fridge and instead of his normal sugery cereal, he grabbed a boat load of fruits like strawberries, blueberries, an apple a banana a jar of pickles and the jar of peanut butter from the cobort. After eating the fruit, Fenton then took a spoon of peanut butter and put the chunk on his pickles and ate them with delight.

He found it weird to want to eat certain things with one another and find them actually tasting good.

Once he was done with breakfast he grabbed his backpack and was about to leave for school when he bumped into his mom. "Oomf! Sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie, have a good day at school." Maddie said as she kissed her son on the top of his head. Fenton smiled sadly at her, knowing that there was a conversation that he had to have with his mom and dad very soon.

" Mom, can I talk to you and dad after school? It's important. "

"Of course hunny, is everything okay?"

Fenton gulped, a nervous feeling rising up inside of him making him feel sick. " That depends on how you take the news..." He trailed off before looking at the clock, his eyes widened in fake horror. " Is that the time? I'm gonna be late, love you mom!" And before his mom could question him any more, Fenton took off as fast as he could racing down the sidewalk to school.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that his house was no longer in sight. He could worry about that talk when he got home, right now he has to survive another day at school.

~ ~ DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

Fenton had managed to make it through his first three classes without a mishap, but it was around lunch time that he started to feel sick. Not wanting to uoset his stomach, he just went with a simple salad to eat with a bottle of water. When he sat down at his normal lunch table with his friends, they looked at him like he had two heads.

What the hell?

" What?" Fenton asked as he took a small cautious bite out of his salad and chewed it with the up most care.

Tucker was the first to speak up, "Danny, you hate salad. What gives?"

" Pregnancy cravings. " Fenton said in a whisper, " They make me want to eat very healthy and weird things. Like this morning I ate fruit for breakfast and then I ate pickles with peanut butter. " His friends made a face at his food choices amd he shrugged it off. "Sounds gross, but it's actually really freaking good dudes."

"Have you felt anything different from being... you know?" Sam asked not wanting people to hear them. If word got out that Fenton was pregnant then it would just be a world of hell for the poor boy.

" Well, my favorite jeans didn't fit this morning. "Fenton seethed glaring daggers at his salad from the memory of his favorite and lucky jeans not fitting just how they should. " Other then that, not really. Why?"

Sam shrugged and went back to eating her own salad, " No reason. "

Fenton was about to give up on his food and just go to his locker, when a familiar voice came to his ears. One he wished would just leave him alone for the rest of his life. "Hey Fenturd!"

Dash.

Fenton was SO not in the mood to deal with that numb skull today. " What do you want Dash? " Fenton hissed turning his gaze to the jock like bully. The look on the other teens face of pure smugness made a rage rush through his veins, making his heart beat faster and unbeknownst to him, made his eyes glow a brighter blue; as if he was about to use his ice powers.

" Oh, look whos in a mood. You might wanna watch your tone Fentina, and I _might _go easy on you." Before Fenton could react, Dash had him up by the collar of his shirt amd pulled back his opposing hand. At first, Fenton thought his aim was off, the fist was too low to punch him in the face. Unless...

No.

Dash went to punch Fenton in the stomach and panic flooded Fentons body. The baby. In a blink of an eye his hands went to the striking hand and stopped it half way and held it in a vice grip. Fenton ground his teeth together in anger, how DARE he! His eyes then glowed bright blue before Dashs hand was in cased in solid ice up to his elbow.

The bullies eyes went wide with horror and he let Fenton go and the smaller teen let go of his hand. "What the hell?!" Dash yelled as he stared at his ice covered hand, all the while Fenton was glaring at him with his eyes a glow. He walked over to the bully and poked him in the chest as he said, "Don't EVER go near my stomach again or I will cover your whole body in ice." Fenton threatened and watched as Dash took off screaming.

When he finally calmed down he felt drained. Fenton sat back in his lunch seat feeling like he just ran a marathon and hadn't slept for days. He turned to his friends who had shocked looks on their faces and Fenton knew he had made a mistake, but god damn it Dash deserved it! " What? "

"Danny, you okay? " Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

" I will be once I go puke." And with that Fenton raced to the boys rest room and tossed his lunch up. Using up what little energy he had left, he walked from the bathroom room to his locker and leaned against it, the cool metal helping him relax.

So being pregnant with a ghosts baby gave him some ghost powers.

This should be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Fenton caught his breath he felt himself getting cooler around his waist. Knowing exactly who it was, he whispered "Hey, what are you doing here?" Fenton asked his boyfriend who was invisable behind him holding his waist. Feeling the cold invelope him, he watched as his whole body went invisable too match his ghostly counterpart.

" I always follow you to school my love, when I don't have a ghost to fight that is." Phantom said as he flew them out of the school and somewhere more private. " I saw what happened with Dash." Phantom paused, he felt his human counterpart stiffen in his arms at the mention of the bullies name and held the other closer to himself, feeling that same raw emotion rush through him. It took everything in him not to go back to that school and rip that bully apart piece by piece.

Fenton gulped, recalling what took place only a little under an hour ago. "If you were there, why didn't you do anything? " Fenton asked not understanding why Phantom would just watch him get bullied.

Phantom sighed, " Well I was, until someone froze his arm up to his elbow and made him scream like a little girl." Phantom said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fenton made a sound of nervousness, " Oh you saw that huh?" He said rubbing the back of his neck as a blush creeped its way onto his face from both embarrassment and Phantoms intense gaze.

" Yeah, I saw that. Maybe I should take you to see Clockwork, he might know what's going on with this ghost power business. " Phantom mused and Fenton nodded in agreement and yelped when Phantom picked him back up and flew off towards the Ghost Zone to find the Master of Time.

" This won't take long right? I still need to tell mom and dad about the baby and I promised mom I'd do it after school. "

Phantom snorted in amusement, " Technically you're skipping school now, but don't worry I'll get you home in time." Phantom promised and flashed Fenton a dazzling white smile that made all the blood rush to the humans face turning it beat red.

When they finally got to the Ghost Zone, Phantom raced right to Clockworks tower. When the two boys entered the tower, Phantom settled Fenton down on his feet. "Hello?! Clockwork you home?" Phantom called out as they walked around hand in hand.

"Hello boys, I'm always home and I take it you are here to inquire about Fentons ghost powers due to his pregnancy. " Clockwork said from behind them giving the teens a heart attack. Once they calmed down they nodded and were lead to somewhere so that they could talk.

" Yeah, why do I have ghost powers if I'm fully human? "

" It's because your having a ghosts baby, even if you were a girl the result would be the same." Clockwork explained with ease. " You're feeling exhausted I assume? " Fenton nodded. " This is because you are just a human, you have no ghost core to replenish the power you let out so it will feed off of your energy. Which is why you are so tired, other then your ghostly wail, your ice powers take up the most energy, thus leaving you drained."

Phantom felt worry pool in stomach, the way Clockwork spoke out Fentons situation didn't sit right with him. "Will anything bad come from this?"

Clockwork gripped his chin in thought, "Well, since he has no ghost core and if he uses the powers to the point, if you boys were one 'change back' then there could be dark outcomes from that yes."

Phantom swore he felt the air drop below zero and Fenton paled to the point of matching Phantoms snow white hair. " Will I be okay?" Fenton asked timidly trying to regain some color to his face.

Clockwork smiled at the fretting teen, " You will be fine, just need to keep your hormones and powers in check, they go hand in hand."

"I'll try my best." Fenton said as he started to get lost in thought about things.

" Speaking of powers," Clockwork started turning his attention to Phantom who in turn didn't like where this conversation might be going where he thought it would be going. " Phantom, we need to talk about that feral side of yours."

Phantom so wasn't ready to talk about this, especially with his pregnant boyfriend right there to hear what was going to be said. "Do we have to talk about this now? "

Clockwork narrowed his eyes at Phantom who winced and felt small under the elders gaze. " We are going to talk about this now Phantom, whether Fenton is here to hear it or not." The older ghost seethed, catching Fentons attention back to the conversation.

" Feral side? Is there something you're not telling me Phantom? " Fenton questioned as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed his boyfriend with an acusing look.

" Well, I, uh... I can explain things when we get home and after you tell mom and dad about the baby I can tell you then." Phantom promised and gave Fenton a smile that he hoped would make him leave it alone until later.

Fenton huffed and crossed his with a pout, " Fine, but you better explain EVERYTHING."

Phantom smiled and kissed Fenton on the forehead, " Thanks babe and I will."

"Phantom, you know what I'm talking about when I say you had a little 'episode' with your feral side."Clockwork asked and Phantom nodded knowing very well that the Master of Time was talking about the little spat he had with Sam and Tucker the other day. But they had it coming! Just the thought of their comments made Phantoms ectoplasm boil with rage. " Calm down right this minute mister, I know you're thinking of it now and it was wrong of what you said. You need to get it under control before you hurt someone you care about. "

Phantom pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew what he said and did was wrong but they were in the wrong first! But to get Clockwork off his back for now he nodded, " Okay, I'll go apologize to them next time I see them."

"I hate to cut this short, but Phantom I need to get home." Fenton interrupted and Phantom was more then happy for it.

" Sure thing babe, thank you for the help Clockwork, see you again soon." Phantom said and waved his goodbye as he picked Fenton back up and flew off towards home. Leaving Clockwork in his tower, knowing of things that will happen to the couple.

Phantom flew in through the portal into the lab and set Fenton down on his two feet. " You sure you don't want me there?"

" Nah, once I tell them who the father is they may start randomly shooting around innhopes to hit you." Fenton explained before taking a deep breath and walked upstairs to see his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. Working up the nerve he walked over to them. "Hey mom, dad."

"Hey Danny, you said you wanted to talk to us after school. Is everything okay son?" Jack asked as he tinkered with some new ghost invention.

" Yeah, but it's pretty life changing. "


	15. Chapter 15

Fenton took a deep breath. This was it, no going back now. " I have to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to freak out at me or be too mad." He said slowly and his mom and dad just gave him weird looks. He knows that they will always love him for who he is amd whatever he does, but this could be the thing that makes them cast him aside.

" Why on earth would we do a thing like that Danny?" His mother asked, worried about what her son had to tell her that was so important.

"We love you Danny, we'd never NOT love you." His father said with a serious tone.

Fenton sighed, might as well get this over with. So he started off with the accident that happened to him years ago. They were shocked, he knew they wanted to ask questions but he asked them to wait until he was done. He then told them about how it gave him ghost powers, and how he'd been using them to fight off the evil ghosts of Amity Park. That he was Danny Phantom.

At the mention of that, he saw guilt and regret written all over their faces. With another breath, he told them about all the adventures he had been on and all the cool things he got to do.

He didn't tell them about Vlad however, he needs to keep some things to himself.

But he did tell them about spliting himself in half and the adventure he took with his ghost half. That lead him into telling them about how he fell in love with Phantom and that they were in a relationship to this very day.

" And the last thing I need to tell you is..." Fenton trailed off, this was the hardest part. The part that was going to change things between his mom and dad more so then telling them he was practically dating himself. Which, for the record, he's NOT! They are two separate people now. Makes it okay.

" What is it sweetie? "

" I'm pregnant with Phantoms baby. " There he spat it out and he wasn't sure if he felt better or if he was going to puke his guts out. Their jaws dropped at his statement and he knew what was coming next.

They weren't happy, he could tell.

" Daniel James Fenton! I thought we taught you better then that! Why didn't you use a condom young man?!" His mother yelled with anger in her voice.

Well, at least she wasn't angry over the fact he was pregnant.

" I-I don't know, it just happened. " Fenton knew that was a lame excuse but it was the best he had at this point in time. His mother sighed and her face softened before she gave him a smile, it made him feel a little bit better. Not that much, but it did calm his stomach.

" You realize that this is going to be a lot of hard work, right young man? " His mom said in a stren voice and Fenton nodded. He knew how much work went into a baby, and if he can lay down to make one then he can stand up to take care of it. " Can we meet him? Phantom that is."

"Yeah sure, I'll go get him."

Fenton then bolted up the stairs and into his room to see his boyfriend just sitting on the bed. Phantom looked up to him and smiled, it gave Fenton a happy butterfly feeling in his stomach. " They want to meet you." Phantoms smile dropped and Fenton knew that he was nervous. He would be too.

" Why? "

" Theu want to meet the father off their grand baby." Phantom smiled at this and walked over to Fenton, giving him a sweet kiss before taking his hand and leading him back downstairs. As the two teens sat down in front of Jack and Maddie Fenton, theu both feel the olders eyes burn into their very souls. Phantoms more so then Fentons.

" So you got our little boy pregnant eh?" Jack questioned with a raised brow making the ghost teen feel like he was two inches tall.

" Yes sir." Phantom wouldn't denie the truth but he feared for his very life in that moment.

" Well you better be good to Danny and that baby, or its the Fenton thermos for you understood? " Jack threatened and Phantom gulped but nodded, sweat collecting on his forehead. " Then I guess it's okay you guys are together. " The teens blinked at him. Did they hear right?

" Really?"

" Oh course! As long as you're happy, then so are we." Maddie chimed in with a bright tone. " But you're grounded for having underage sex mister." She deadpaned and Fenton frowned. But hey, their acceptance was all he wanted and it lifted a huge weight off of his chest.

In the far corner of the room was a small video camera that recorded the whole thing. The one watching the screen gave an evil smirk while petting his cat, an evil plan forming in his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Fenton couldn't believe it. He swore his blood pressure went through the roof when he caught the broadcast this morning about all the new laws that were being past in Amity Park just now (any laws that Vlad made nowadays had to go through other people for approval, ever since the little accident back when he started) and Fenton was fit to be tied. It took three months but the new laws are standing in affect as of today.

No humans are allowed to have contact with ghosts, unless they are certified.

No humans are allowed to have ROMANTIC relationships with a ghost.

Humans can't have kids, be it biological or adoptive, with a ghost.

The penalty for breaking these laws can earn you either, 15 years in jail, a large fine and if it is found out you are carrying an offspring of a ghost you must have it either aborted if possible and if not it will be taken from you and you will still go to jail. Plus the relationship with the ghost must betterminated.

To say that Fenton was pissed would be an understatement. Phantom was also through the roof about all of this but his temper was kept under wraps. He could control his emotions, unlike his three month pregnant boyfriend with flaring hormones that made Fenton a bit of a nightmare to live with when the teen was upset.

And right now was a doosy.

" Who the fuck does that asshole think he is? He can't do that! It's not fair!" Fenton yelled as he paced his room in angry stomps as he ranted on about how when he got his hands on that fruitloop he'd make him pay.

And poor Phantom listened to it all.

But that doesn't mean he didn't agree with him. In fact he was in the same boat, and if Vlad wanted to put Fenton in jail and take their baby away to do only god knows what, then he'd have to get through a feral Phantom to even get a look.

And considering that Fenton all but just told everyone at school that he was pregnant, because they were wondering why he was getting so big he had to tell them. And he also had to say who the dad was because people wouldn't piss off and leave him alone.

It went as well as you could have guessed. The Phans went nuts, and Fenton was bullied even more at school.

Being called a whore, slut, Casper Highs bicycle. The works. Then there were people saying that he wasn't pregnant thay he was just putting on weight and lied so that Phantom wouldn't leave him.

That pissed Phantom off because they went for an ultrasound a few weeks ago and he saw his baby, or what was supposed to be a baby it wasn't very big yet. So don't tell him that there ain't no baby.

Then the other side of the coin was that the baby wasn't even Phantoms, that Fenton had went off and fucked around and got pregnant with someone else. Well, that wasn't true either because Phantom knows for a fact that he's the only person that Fenton has slept with and vice versa.

But he knew that this was only the beginning and that the rest of the pregnancy would be hell. Like how Fenton is throwing a huge hormone induced bitch fit.

Which Phantom can understand, but he can't take months of this. It's been an hour and he already has a headache. " Hey, I know this is bad," He started as he got up off the bed and wrapped Fenton in his arms, " But we are going to get through this and we will do this together. " Phantom said as he kissed Fenton on the lips and the other teen pouted.

"I know, but this isn't right ! How are we going to do this with these laws practically breathing down our necks ready to either send us to jail or kill us?! Not to mention what could happen to the baby. " Fenton whispered the last part but Phantom heard him anyway, his grip on his boyfriend got tighter. No one was going to touch HIS boyfriend and HIS baby.

No one.

"Let me worry about that love, you have enough to stress over. It's getting late, you should get some rest." Phantom helped guide his tired boyfriend to the bed and Fenton curled up with the blankets tight around him and arms resting on his stomach. He then laid onnhis side when Phantom got on the bed and spooned him, rubbing soothing circles over where their baby was. It didn't take long for Fenton to fall into a deep sleep and Phantom laid there, thinking of ways he was going to make Plasmius pay.

Oh, and pay he would.


	17. Chapter 17

"No."

"This is not up for discussion, you're going to stay with Clockwork. " Phantom told his very stubborn boyfriend who was glaring at him from his spot on the bed.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with the house." Fenton countered as he typed a text to whoever it was he was talking to, probably Sam and or Tucker, Phantom guessed,

The ghost teen sighed and ran a hand threw his snow white hair, "You know why, mom and dad can only hold off the Phans, the media and the police for so long before they finally get in and ask gid only knows how many questions and possibly cart you off to jail." Phantom said growling out that last part, hating not being able to stop to cops if they got their dirty paws on Fenton.

" But why Clockwork? Or the Ghost Zone even? Why not Sam or Tuckers house?" Fenton asked and he glared down at his phone, he was telling Sam and Tucker about what was going on and he was hating that they were siding with Phantom and his decision to have Fenton stay in the Ghost Zone with Clockwork while he stays back and fixs things in Amity Park. And by fixing things, he meant finding Vlad and pounding the pudding out of him.

" Because he can keep a good eye on you. Plus Sam and Tucks places would be the first places they would look if they found out you weren't here. I talked to Frostbite and he said he'd be more then happy to do it but he was concerned about you freezing to death in your sleep. But that doesn't mean you can't visit! " Phantom said with a smile and Fenton only nodded, " I also talked with Pandora, she said that she wouldn't mind. If things get out of hand you may need to stay with her."

Fenton frowned, " Why don't I just stay with her in the first place?"

" Because they are the only three that know you're coming to the Ghost Zone, so you should be fine with Clockwork. Not that he can't defend you, but his house isn't as well protected as Pandoras. If word gets out that you are in the Ghost Zone and one of our ghostly enemies finds out, you may need to be moved."

Fenton didn't think that it made much sense but he didn't argue with Phantom over it anymore. At least it was summer time now and he didn't have to worry about.

But that doesn't mean that's how he wants to spend his summer. " It's not gonna be the whole summer right?"

Phantom smiled and sat down beside him to pull him into a hug, " No, just until I get some things straightened out. Shouldn't take too long. "

At this Fenton sighed but smiled regardless. " Okay, help me pack?"

" Sure."

It took a few hours but they got everything that Fenton would need for the time that he would be gone. They went downstairs and Fenton hugged his mom and dad goodbye and told them he would be back soon. His mom tried to keep in her tears as she watched him go, but Fenton knew that when they were gone she was going to cry and it would fall like rain from the sky.

It didn't take long for them to get to Clockworks tower and the Master of Time was waiting outside for them with a small smile on his face. " Hello boys, fly okay?" Clockwork asked in an even voice.

" Just fine thank you. " Phantom said as he put Fenton down and looked his human in the eyes and felt that surge of possesiveness rush through him again. He didn't WANT to do this, but if something were to happen to Fenton and the baby. ... " Take good care of him."

Clockwork smiled gently at the ghost teen, " But of course, wouldn't have it any other way. " Phantom was great full for what the Master of Time was doing for, he really owed him one.

" Thank you." Phantom tured back to Fenton, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see yeah." With that Phantom pulled Fenton into one last sweet kiss before he pulled away and left him behind with Clockwork, knowing he was in good hands but couldn't help but be a little paranoid.

But paranoia was soon replaced with determination and anger.

He had a score to settle.

~ ~ DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

Vlad sighed as he loosened his tie and heated uo some water in the tea kettle. Once it was ready he put together his tea and walked towards his study room so that he could rest in his favorite chair, with a tea in front of anice warm and toasty fire.

What a crazy few months it's been. Who knew ruining someones life would take so much out of you? He hasn't had a moments rest since he proposed his new laws to the council and had to work his ass off to get his laws approved.

But in the end it would all be worth it.

He took a sip of his tea and felt all his stress melt away.

" Long time no see Plasmius. "

That voice.

Hearing that voice made Vlad spit out his tea and look over to the ghost teen superhero who was leaning against his fireplace, arms cross and deep scowl on his face with his radioactive green eyes shining bright with anger and hatred.

" Phantom, what are you doing here?"

Phantom stood up straight and glared harder at the older halfa, " Cut the shit Plasmius, you know why I'm here." The teen growled out.

" Such language, maybe- " Vlad didn't get to finish his sentence, he was blasted with an ecto-blast and was sent flying, dropoing his tea and breaking his mug. When the smoke cleared, he saw Phantom standing over him with another blast ready to fire at him.

When did he cross the room?

" I'm going to make you pay for all the shit you've put us though, even if it meand I wipe you out of existence. " Phantom said, his eyes flashing red on the last part, fangs starting to grow in his mouth. At this, Vlads eyes widened and he felt a brief pang of fear in his heart, but then he remembered who he was dealing with and brushed it off.

Vlad turned into his ghost form and went to counter attack when he felt a vice grip around his throat and looked into the blood red eyes of the ghost teen superhero who he never considered a threat. " You're going to regret ever meeting me." Phantom said in a dark voice.

Vlad started to reconsider.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of drywall cracking echoed in the as Vlad fell to the floor of his once pristine and orderly mansion, that is now in ruins from the batrle that was taking place. The older halfa cracked his neck and stood up with a groan, looking down the hall he could see those blood red eyes staring at him with a malicious glare. His skin crawled and he phased through the wall into the next room in hopes to get away feom the homicidal ghost teen that was out to get him.

When did Phantom get so good at fighting? Vlad in all his years of being in battle with the teen has never seen him fight like this.

He was blasted out of his thoughts when another ecto-blast hit him, sending him back first into the fire mantel. " I expected much more of a fight from you Plasmius, " Phantom taunted as he walked closer to the man who was lying on the floor, his glare turned to one of an evil smirk when he saw two black transformation rings spring up around the older mans wasit and turn him back into Vlad Masters. " Because it looks like this might just be the last fight you ever have." Phantom then pressed his foot on Vlads chest hard to hold him in place and raised his hand above his head and charged it with a bright ecto-energy that turned from green to red.

Just as he was going to strike the final blow he heard something that made him stop.

_**NO!**_

Phantom frowned, " Was that you? " he asked the man under his boot, who only shook his head as an answer. Well if it wasnt Plasmius.

Then who?

~ ~ DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP ~ ~

Fenton watched as Phantom flew off to leave him alone with Clockwork in the Ghost Zone. He sighed and turned to the Master of Time and smiled at him. " Thank you for letting me stay here Clockwork. "

"Think nothing of it Fenton, you would do the very same if the roles were reversed. " Clockwork said simply as he picked up Fentons bag and brought it into his tower with Fenton close behind. Walking into the main room, Fenton spotted a table and chair set floating only an inche off the fround. He went over and sat down and only then did he realize how physically tired he was.

He and Phantom had been dealing with a lot at home and at school lately, not to mention the new laws and getting ready for the baby and putting things together and in place for when he/she comes.

They had been on the go none stop and Fenton had hardly gotten any sleep these past few days. He set his elbows on the table and barries his face in his hands, clearing his mind and muscles relaxing he could feel himself slowly slipping into a peaceful rest.

Until he heard it.

Fenton picked his head up and looked around, Clockwork was nowhere in sight. So what was that noise? Getting up, he decided to go find out what the sound was.

The closer he got to Clockworks work room the louder it got. Fenton tip toed to the door and carefully opened it. Inside were the mirrors that could show you all the different time lines of the past, present and future.

And Fenton couldn't look away from the present.

There standing in the mirror was Phantom and he was standing over Plasmius who was on the ground with a fear striken look. Fenton enteredthe room more so that he could be in front of the mirror and watched as Phantom beat the holy hell out of the older halfa. At first Fenton thought that it was very fitting that the mayoral jerk was getting what was coming to him. But the more he watched the worst it got.

And it didnt seem to be stopping.

What scared him the most was Phantoms eyes. They were so red and looked to be filled with so much murderous hate that it sent chills down his spine and made fear strike his heart as it pounded painfully in his chest.

Then he heard Phantom say it "I thought you'd put up more of a fight Plasmius, " Then he paused and Fenton watched him go from glaring to smirking and it scared him. " Because it looks like this might be the last fight you ever have. " Phantom raised his hand and Fenton lost it.

He wanted Vlad to leave them alone, but not like this.

"**NO!**" Fenton yelled at the top of his lungs and felt tears pool in his eyes. This isn't his Phantom, not the one he fell in love with. Then Phantom stopped and Fenton was surprised. Did he hear him?

He heard Phantom ask if Vlad said that and the older shook his head. "Phantom! Can you hear me!?" Fenton asked and Phantom looked around lowering his hand.

"Fenton? "

" Yes! If you can hear me, don't do it!"

Phantom made a face at the idea and Fenton continued "He's not worth it ! He may have made our lifes hard but this wont fix things! Please come back to me!" Fenton pleaded with all he could in hopes to get Phantom to leave Vlad alone.

Not that the other didn't deserve the beating but he didn't deserve to die.

Phantom glared down at Vlad before kneeling and saying in his ear, " You better feel lucky that he interfered, or you'd be paste on the floor." And with that he let the older go and flew off out of the mansion like a bat out of hell.

Fenton let out a sigh of relief but tensed again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Clockwork, " So now you know." He said as Fenton turned back to the mirror showing Phantom flying back to the tower, red eyes faded back to radioactive green and fangs receding back into place.

" Yeah, now I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Phantom touched down at Clockworks tower and raced inside, he saw both Fenton and Clockwork standing in the main hall. " Fenton, Clockwork! He-" Phantom stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on both of their faces and his smile dropped. Fentons arms were crossed over his chest and rested on baby belly, which would look really cute if it wasn't for the dirty scowl on his face that pierced Phantoms very being. " Um... What's the matter?" Phantom asked even though he had a pretty good idea on what it is that was making his boyfriend and guardian very upset.

" What's the matter? " Fenton echoed in a mocking manner, " The matter is that you almost KILLED Vlad in a blind and dominated rage!" Fenton exclaimed with anger deep in his voice and his hands digging into his own forearms. He didn't like Vlad the very bit, but that didn't mean he wanted the guy dead especially by his ghostly boyfriend.

Phantom looked at him in pure shock, what the hell ! He beat up that fruitloopy jerk for him and this is how he's treated in return! " What? I did that for you, for us! He deserved it! "

"I know!"

Phantom was more confused now, was the pregnancy making Fenton bipolar? " Huh?"

Fenton sighed to calm himself down, "I know he deserved it, but you could have killed him and that would have been bad."

Phantom himself sighed and relaxed his muscles. He understood that, it was hard for the two of them when they were one to make it to superhero status and out of the Amity Park menace and since Vlad is the mayor of Amity Park people would really hate them, well him, and then Phantom could never show up around the city again if anyone found out he killed the mayor. Now that he thinks of it, Vlad isn't dead and can spread lies about him. Not that they would all be lies, that feral side is very aggressive. " Yeah that would have been bad."

" Now that you're here Phantom, " Clockwork started and caught both teens attention, "We need to talk about this feral side of yours, and we are going to do it now." The master of time said in a very athoritive tone of voice that made Phantom gulp. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to some time but he didn't think it was going to be so soon. And with Fenton here to hear it all.

" Okay." Phantom said before the three of them moved to another room and sat down to talk. " Where would you like to start? "

" How about with what the hell it is." Fenton said and Phantom nodded with a sigh.

" It's something that happens to a ghost when they fall in love with someone, feel very protective of something or someone and normally the stronger the ghost and more aggravated it gets, the worse it gets. I basically lose who I really am for a few minutes. " Phantom explained and Fenton was in a little bit of shock.

" Thats why you went nuts on Vlad?"

" Yeah, because I was so mad at him for everything he has put us threw and how hurt you were I couldn't control it, I let it take over. But once I heard your voice it was like I was snapping out of a trance." Phantom said in a calm voice and relaxed even more when Fenton grabbed his hands with his own. They looked up at each other and smiled.

" Well you know-GAH!" Fenton screamed at the top of his lungs from sheer pain that radiated from his whole stomach and down to his legss . Phantom snapped into action and was by his side in not even the time it takes to blink. Worry spread across his face, what was going on?

" Fenton, tell me, how far along are you? " Clockwork asked with a curious look on his face but yet it was all knowing at the same time.

" A-about 3 almost 4 -AHH! Months... Why?" Fenton asked as pain racked his whole body. Was he dieing? Was the baby? He didn't know what to think or do he was in so much pain.

" Ah, that explains it, the baby is coming."

Phantom and Fenton both snapped their heads in Clockworks direction and gapped at him, " WHAT!" They both yelled simultaneously.

" B-but it's too early." Fenton said horrified to think that the baby was coming now.

" Not for a ghost baby, they develop much quicker. But you're not a girl." Clockwork stated and Fenton rolled his eyes.

"No shit." He mumbled under his breath.

" Since you are a boy you also can't have your baby through your rectum, the baby would pull all your insides to the outside. "

"So what does that mean?" Phantom asked not really liking where this was going.

" He needs to have a C - section done and there is no time for a trip to the hospital, the baby is coming now and it's going to happen here." Clockwork explained and both Phantom and Fenton looked absolutely horrified at the idea of the master of time playing doctor but what choicedid they have?

They were having a baby.


	20. Chapter 20

"OH MY GOD, AHHH!" Fenton screamed at the top of his lungs and held Phantoms hand in a death grip so hard that the other teen thought if his human half had their powers his hand would be broken. "MAKE IT STOP!" Fenton yelled to the point where his throat was getting corse and dry, making his voice sound scratchy.

" Not to be rude or anything Clockwork, but can we move this along? Fenton is in a lot of pain here, he could pass out." Phantom said and Fenton gripped his hand tighter making the teen superhero wince in slight pain.

Fenton snarled, " Oh you think? This is all your fault ! We are never having another baby for as long as live, or so help me god I will rip off your testicles and shove them so far up your ass that you'll be unable to sit for a month!" Fenton exploded before breaking out into another cry of pain. Phantom was taken aback by his outbrust, but understood where he was coming from.

"Clockwork." Phantom said threw grit teeth.

The master of time calmly smiled at them both before kneeling down beside both teens, " Do not worry, I will take your baby out."

" You are NOT cutting me open."

Clockwork rasied an eyebrow at the human teen, " Who said anything about cutting? I am going to preform a ghostly c section where the baby is phased out of you."

Fenton just stared down Clockwork and breathed heavily threw his nose, " And you couldn't have told me that in the forst place!"

" Now what is the fun in that Fenton? " Clockwork asked with a slight smirk on his face, while Fenton on the other hand felt his eye twitch. " Okay here we go, you won't feel a thing."

And that was something that was true, Fenton didn't feel a thing. One moment he is racked with unbearable pain, and the next it's all melting away and he feels as though he can breath right again. " Did, did he do it?" Fenton asked Phantom who shrugged his shoulders.

" Indeed I did Fenton, and I must say your babies are ones to take your breath away." Wait. Did he just say babies? As in more tthan one? Fenton and Phantom looked over at the master of time and gasped when they saw him holding two small little babies. " They are both girls." He handed one to Phantom and the other to Fenton, who feel in love with them in that very moment. They wrapped them up in blankets to keep them warm.

The first baby that Phantom was holding looked just like him, snow white hair, tan skin, but normal non glowing green eyes. And the other baby that Fenton was holding looked like him with jet black hair, skyblue eyes, fair skin. "Do they have ghost powers?" Fenton asked not knowing if the girls will be half ghost, whole human or whole ghost.

" Well, I guess that's something we are just gonna have to wait and find out then huh?" Phantom said with a smile on his face and in that moment, he felt another one of those surges go through his body. "What did you want to name them?"

" Not sure, how about I name one and you name the other."

"Sure."

" Great. " Fenton looked down at the little girl in his arms, looking into her small beautiful blue eyes he thought of a name. "I think her name will be Skylar Marie. You?"

" Hmm, I think her name will be Olivia Lynn. What last name will they take?"

" We can figure that out later." Fenton said and Phantom nodded in agreement.

For the rest of that night they gooed and gahhed over their new born twin girls Skylar and Olivia. When they get home to work out all of the legal things, they are going to have their hands full.

**Authors Note : Thank you ffor reviewing, Which last name do you think the twins should take? And should good old Vladdy come back?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: I am SO sorry for the long ass wait for the end of this story but it's here now. Enjoy. :)**

**16 years later...,**

**Fenton picked up the article of clothing and examined it with a confused look on his face. "Is this underwear or a bright pink Kleenex ?" He asked himself out loud as he tried to fold the 'underwear' without making it look like a crumpled mess. "Fuck it." He whispered and just threw them on the pile of neatly folded clothes. He sighed before yelling "GIRLS, COME GET YOUR CLOTHES!" **

**Fenton picked up his hat and placed it on his head after he ran his fingers threw his hair and made a face. He needs to shower. Hot waters probably all gone though. "Girls!" He called again. He sighed again, where were those two? They weren't in trouble again were they? What of Skulker got a hold of them? Or Vlad! **

**Ice cold arms wrapped around his waist and caused him to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Geez, take it easy. And the girls are fine they're out with David." Phantom reassured and Fenton relaxed. David was Sams son and he knew that they were safe with him. **

**It took a long time to work everything out when they first came back from Clockworks all those years ago. Vlad tried everything in his power to have the girls taken away, get Fenton locked up and Phantom destroyed. For the longest time after they legally named the girls Oliva and Skylar Phantom and making them American citizens they got a lot of trouble. Eventually it got so bad that they had to move away to the Ghost Zone to live for the first few years of the twins life. When the twins turned five they moved back to the human world. Not Amity Park , they moved a few towns over and the only people that know are Danny's Family and friends. **

**Phantom still fights ghost that attack the town, only now he's more secretive about it. His superhero side has evened out over the years and became more normal. Same for Fentons fun side, he still likes to go out and have fun but his family comes first. He got a job working with computers. **

**Of course life still isn't easy, there are still ghosts hunting them and Vlad is looking for them but until shit really hits the fan, things are going fine. The girls are almost fully grown and ready to leave home and to say that Fenton is a little sad about that would be an understatement. He can't believe how fast time has went by. **

**"Okay, but what are you doing home, I thought you were out fighting again." Fenton asked turning in Phantoms grip. Phantom smiled sweetly and gave a little laugh. "What ?" **

**"You and that damn hat of yours." **

**Fenton scoffed, "Oh please, I'll have this hat forever and you know it. And don't change the subject!" **

**Phantom laughed, " What? I can't come home and hold you?" **

**"No." **

**"Fine , I guess you don't want your anniversary present then?" Phantom said and wiggled his eyebrows whilea making his green eyes glow brighter. **

**Fentons eyes went wide. "Shit is that today?" **

**"Yup." **

**"Fuuuck." **

**Phantom smiled, "Thats fine you can always give me a present later." He winked suggestively and Fenton blushed lightly. Even after all these years Phantom still gets to him. "But for now we are just going to have a nice romantic evening together." **

**"So did the girls go to David's willingly or did you ask them to?" **

**Phantom smiled wide, "I'll never tell, so you'll never know." He lead Fenton to the kitchen where there was wine and candle light on the table. Fenton gave him a look that said 'how did you so this?' And all Phantom did was smile and lead him to the table. They say down and Phantom spoke, "I know we have gone through a lot together I these years. Good and bad. But I am 100% glad that you Danny Fenton are the person that I got to go through all the wounderfully beautiful times and all the dark times. I wouldn't want to have gone through them with anyone else. I love you with all my core." Fenton swore he felt his eyes water. **

**"And I love you with all my heart Phantom." He smiled with tears of happiness in his ocean blue eyes. **

**In that moment they were both sure that they couldn't have found anyone better for each other then one another. **


End file.
